Snap Contest 21
|image1= |-|Icon= |-|Quest= |caption1= 's Icon |start=06/24/2018 |end=06/30/2018 |gachas= * Little Red Hood Remix * Sky Observational Research Institute * Delight the StarlitSky * SUNFLOWER DAYS Remix * Ocean Girl and Her Dream * Captive Venus in Flower Cage Remix |promotion=CocoPPa Play Award 2018 Pre-Promo 2 |previous_event=Twinkle Circus |next_event=Wind Bells Love }} Event Summary was available from 06/24/2018 to 06/30/2018 (6 Day Snap Contest) with Fancy/Gothic-Alice-themed clothing as the Style and Judge Point Rewards. Little Red Hood Remix, Sky Observational Research Institute, Delight the StarlitSky, SUNFLOWER DAYS Remix, Ocean Girl and Her Dream and Captive Venus in Flower Cage Remix were gachas used as a theme for each day. Event Story Coco: Elisa, what are you reading? Elisa: Picture book I read when I Was a child. A girl strays into a wonderland. Coco: Wonderful story. Elisa: Ah~ I wanna go to the world of picture book even just for once! Coco: Rewards for this Snap Contest are the outfits come from a girl who strays into a wonderland♪ Let's wear the outfits and go to the picture-book world. Elisa: Sounds nice! Get them and go to my dream world! Coco: Everyone, give it all you got♪ (Story) Snap Contest 21 - Start 1.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 21 - Start 2.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 21 - Start 3.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 21 - Start 4.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 21 - Start 5.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 21 - Start 6.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 21 - Start 7.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 21 - Start 8.jpg ---- Elisa: My dream world became one step further... Coco: It's a pity. But you'll have another chance. Elisa: Never mind. I don't want to read picture books anymore! Coco: ...Elisa, what are the things in your hands? Elisa: Oh, er, this? This is... my... Coco: Lots of picture books! You're so fascinated by them♪ Elisa: L...leave me alone! I'll do my best next time! Coco: Hehe... I'm looking forward to next Snap Contest. (Story) Snap Contest 21 - End 1.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 21 - End 2.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 21 - End 3.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 21 - End 4.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 21 - End 5.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 21 - End 6.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 21 - End 7.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 21 - End 8.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 21 - End 9.jpg Theme List Hanging Out in Forest Event Gacha: Little Red Hood Remix * A Red Hood Girl spending time in the forest. She's picking up flowers there as always♪ 「Which is Better for hanging out in Forest?」 (Theme) Snap Contest 21 - Hanging Out in Forest.jpg|Hanging Out in Forest (Check Theme) Snap Contest 21 - Hanging Out in Forest.jpg|Hanging Out in Forest Flying Scientists Event Gacha: Sky Observational Research Institute * Sky Scientists have been doing research. There's special tools only they can use! 「Which style is better as Flying Scientist?」 (Theme) Snap Contest 21 - Flying Scientists.jpg|Flying Scientists (Check Theme) Snap Contest 21 - Flying Scientists.jpg|Flying Scientists Starry Sky Dress Event Gacha: Delight the StarlitSky * Beautiful Starry Sky Night. Want to see shooting stars tonight♪ 「Which is better for Star Gazing?」 (Theme) Snap Contest 21 - Starry Sky Dress.jpg|Starry Sky Dress (Check Theme) Snap Contest 21 - Starry Sky Dress.jpg|Starry Sky Dress Home Cleaning Maid Event Gacha: SUNFLOWER DAYS Remix * Perfect weather for cleaning☀ Let's start from the yard! 「Which is better for yard cleaning?」 (Theme) Snap Contest 21 - Home Cleaning Maid.jpg|Home Cleaning Maid (Check Theme) Snap Contest 21 - Home Cleaning Maid.jpg|Home Cleaning Maid Whale Riding Event Gacha: Ocean Girl and Her Dream * So many animals in the sea! Let's travel around riding Whale♪ 「Which is better for traveling with Whale?」 (Theme) Snap Contest 21 - Whale Riding.jpg|Whale Riding (Check Theme) Snap Contest 21 - Whale Riding.jpg|Whale Riding Girl in Birdcage Event Gacha: Captive Venus in Flower Cage Remix * A Girl living in a Birdcage in a Big Mansion of Far Country. 「Which style more suits Girl in Birdcage?」 (Theme) Snap Contest 21 - Girl in Birdcage.jpg|Girl in Birdcage (Check Theme) Snap Contest 21 - Girl in Birdcage.jpg|Girl in Birdcage Images How to (How to) Snap Contest 21 - Entry Manual.jpg|Entry Manual (How to) Snap Contest 21 - Judging Manual.jpg|Judging Manual (How to) Snap Contest 21 - Winning Strategy Entering.jpg|Winning Strategy Entering (How to) Snap Contest 21 - Winning Strategy Judging.jpg|Wining Strategy Judging Rewards (Rewards) Snap Contest 21 - Style Points Ranking Daily.jpg|Style Points Ranking Daily (Rewards) Snap Contest 21 - Judge Points Ranking Daily.jpg|Judge Points Ranking Daily (Rewards) Snap Contest 21 - Judge Points Step Rewards.jpg|Judge Points Step Rewards Others (Banner) Snap Contest 21.jpg|Snap Contest 21's Banner (Display) Snap Contest 21.jpg|Snap Contest 21's Display (Bonus) Snap Contest 21 - Ranking Special Rewards.jpg|Ranking Special Rewards (Special Packs) Snap Contest 21.jpg|Special Packs Rewards Style Points Rewards (Banner) Snap Contest 21 - Style Points Rewards 1st Half.jpg|Style Points Rewards 1st Half's Banner (Banner) Snap Contest 21 - Style Points Rewards 2nd Half.jpg|Style Points Rewards 2nd Half's Banner 1st Half * (Show Items) Fancy Alice Leading to Nightmare Stage ver.1 - Rank 1-25 * (Hairstyle) Fancy Alice Fluffy Braided Long Hair ver.A pink - Rank 1-200 * (Face Accessories) Fancy Alice Cards on Head Dress ver.A blue - Rank 1-1000 (Show Items) Fancy Alice Leading to Nightmare Stage ver.1.jpg|(Show Items) Fancy Alice Leading to Nightmare Stage ver.1 (Hairstyle) Fancy Alice Fluffy Braided Long Hair ver.A pink.jpg|(Hairstyle) Fancy Alice Fluffy Braided Long Hair ver.A pink (Face Accessories) Fancy Alice Cards on Head Dress ver.A blue.jpg|(Face Accessories) Fancy Alice Cards on Head Dress ver.A blue 2nd Half * (Face) Gothic Alice Mischievous Smiling Face ver.A purple - Rank 1-50 * (Tops) Gothic Alice Turning Dress Style ver.A purple - Rank 1-100 * (Avatar Decor) Gothic Alice Big Mirror ver.A purple - Rank 1-500 (Face) Gothic Alice Mischievous Smiling Face ver.A purple.jpg|(Face) Gothic Alice Mischievous Smiling Face ver.A purple (Tops) Gothic Alice Turning Dress Style ver.A purple.jpg|(Tops) Gothic Alice Turning Dress Style ver.A purple (Avatar Decor) Gothic Alice Big Mirror ver.A purple.jpg|(Avatar Decor) Gothic Alice Big Mirror ver.A purple Judge Points Rewards (Banner) Snap Contest 21 - Judge Points Rewards 1st Half.jpg|Judge Points Rewards 1st Half's Banner (Banner) Snap Contest 21 - Judge Points Rewards 2nd Half.jpg|Judge Points Rewards 2nd Half's Banner 1st Half * (Face) Fancy Alice Teary Troubled Face ver.A purple - Rank 1-50 * (Tops) Fancy Alice Flying Out of Mirror Style ver.A blue - Rank 1-100 * (Avatar Decor) Fancy Alice Door to Wonderland ver.A yellow - Rank 1-500 (Face) Fancy Alice Teary Troubled Face ver.A purple.jpg|(Face) Fancy Alice Teary Troubled Face ver.A purple (Tops) Fancy Alice Flying Out of Mirror Style ver.A blue.jpg|(Tops) Fancy Alice Flying Out of Mirror Style ver.A blue (Avatar Decor) Fancy Alice Door to Wonderland ver.A yellow.jpg|(Avatar Decor) Fancy Alice Door to Wonderland ver.A yellow 2nd Half * (Show Items) Gothic Alice Mysterious Deep Forest Stage ver.1 - Rank 1-25 * (Hairstyle) Gothic Alice Curly Twin Hair ver.A purple - Rank 1-200 * (Head Accessories) Gothic Alice Bow on Head Dress ver.A purple - Rank 1-1000 (Show Items) Gothic Alice Mysterious Deep Forest Stage ver.1.jpg|(Show Items) Gothic Alice Mysterious Deep Forest Stage ver.1 (Hairstyle) Gothic Alice Curly Twin Hair ver.A purple.jpg|(Hairstyle) Gothic Alice Curly Twin Hair ver.A purple (Head Accessories) Gothic Alice Bow on Head Dress ver.A purple.jpg|(Head Accessories) Gothic Alice Bow on Head Dress ver.A purple ---- (Profile) Snap Contest 21 - Fancy Alice.jpg|Fancy Alice's Profile (Profile) Snap Contest 21 - Gothic Alice.jpg|Gothic Alice's Profile ---- (Show) Snap Contest 21 - Fancy Alice.jpg|Fancy Alice's Show (Show) Snap Contest 21 - Gothic Alice.jpg|Gothic Alice's Show Category:EventsCategory:Snap Contest Category:Events Category:Snap Contest Category:2018 Category:2018 Event Category:Snap Contest 21 Category:Fancy Category:Pure Category:Dark Category:Punk Category:Lolita Category:Innocent Girl Category:Alice Category:Fantasy